


The Prophecy

by Ren



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggy makes a prophecy about Petyr's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting all my old ASOIAF fic from my other account. This is embarrassingly old, it was written in 2009. I was trying to guess what would happen to Petyr, but I don't remember much about writing this.

The tent was cold and the air felt clammy against Petyr's skin. He tugged his cloak closer with one hand while fishing in his purse with the other.

The old crone watched him as he placed two large golden coins on the makeshift table.

Petyr waited for her to speak first, but she was still as a statue and equally silent. He didn't know when this woman had come into the Vale, or how she'd sneaked past all of the outposts he'd placed at the passes.

He felt like an idiot, standing there in the witch's tent like a girl wanting to know the name of her future husband, but since he'd come so far he could as well make a complete fool of himself.

"I heard that you can tell a man's fortune with only a glance," he ventured eventually.

"Aye," Maggy said. "But you will not like what I tell you."

Petyr shrugged. He paid the witch's price in gold and blood.

"When will my plan come to completion?" he asked after only a moment of hesitation.

Maggy cackled. "When the seasons turn and the ice in the North marches past the Wall," was her immediate answer.

Petyr thought it over for a moment. "That makes no sense to me," he said.

"It matters not," Maggy replied. "For you shall never see it with your own eyes."

"I've heard better threats," he quipped, his lips curling upwards in a smirk."

Maggy shrugged. "That is the future you wanted me to reveal. Fire shall be your downfall, the burning fire that even now sleeps beneath the ashes, and your grave shall be water and ice."

"Folly," Petyr muttered, hurrying out of the tent.

He made sure that Sansa didn't learn about the fortune-teller, lest she be tricked into believing some stupid nonsense.


End file.
